


Singing Henry

by Sarezaka



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Henry isn't just a good artist, he got another talent he usually keep to himself.





	Singing Henry

It was a good time in the studio.

Now that everything got on its cruising speed after some tests to see what worked best, the deadlines were kept without problem and everyone was working happily.

 

Henry especially was in a good mood.

 

It was break time, but he was still working on the frames of a future episode of the show.

 

Cheerful to do what he liked and engrossed by his work, his hand expertly manipulating the pen, he basically forgot where he was and started to sing.

 

A happy and upbeat song, his foot tapping in rythm.

 

It wasn’t long before he finished his work and looked at it, satisfied.

 

- _Soon, it’ll be Alice’s debut in the show. I can’t wait to work on it, she’s supposed to appear after the next two episodes. I hope she’ll be as loved as Bendy and Boris. Susie and Sammy are working hard to prepare for that episode. She was so happy to learn she would be her voice actress._ He thought with a smile.

 

He was then brought back to reality when he heard voices and looked in the direction they came from.

 

-I didn’t know you had such a voice. Said Sammy, surprised. Maybe you should have joined my department instead of the animation one. He smirked.

-We’ve heard you from the break room. Made Joey.

-We came to tell you to take a break when we heard you sing. You really have a beautiful voice. Added Susie, smiling.

 

Henry blushed.

 

-Oh no. I can’t believe I was so taken by my work I forgot where I was to the point I sang. He said, passing a hand on his face.

-Why ? You shouldn’t feel ashamed of that. You got an amazing voice. I sing like a pan and that don’t stop me. Shrugged Wally.

-Oh yes, I heard you the other day, and I can confirm it was awful. My poor ears still remember it. Winced Sammy.

 

The janitor crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue to the music director before turning his face away, closing his eyes, making Henry, Susie and Joey chuckle, Sammy to sigh and Wally to grin, opening an eye.

 

-So, you don’t feel comfortable singing when you know there’s people around ? Asked the young woman.

-Yes. I was always self-conscious about that. Answered the brunet, scratching the back of his head, trying to not look away.

-Oh ? And where did you learn to sing like that ? Wanted to know Sammy.

-Well... I always had a talent for singing. So my parents pushed me to join the music club of my school when I was a kid, thinking I would like it. But I didn’t enjoy it, especially since it made the others jealous because the teacher said I was a better singer. So I didn’t stay long.

-Aw. That’s sad. So it’s probably because of that you kept it to yourself. Guessed Joey, sympathising.

-I suppose you’re right. I also was always quite shy about it, so that may be a reason too... He shrugged. But I don’t mind, I always preferred drawing. Smiled Henry. Oh, that remind me, I’ve finished my work for the next episode. He added, gesturing to his drawing table where laid the cells he finished.

 

The little group approached and admired the animator’s flawless work.

 

Years later...

 

Henry, in a good mood as usual, was cleaning the living room and started to sing. Singing was a thing he only did at home. Only once he did it at work and he hasn’t done it yet since the toons came to live with him.

 

The same song his friends at the workshop heard from him long ago.

 

Three voices joined him, singing along the happy tune.

 

Hearing that, he stopped and looked at the toons, surprised.

 

His children looked a bit sheepish.

 

-Sorry, it was the first time we heard you sing, and we couldn’t help ourselves when we heard you. Made Boris.

-You really have a good voice. Added Alice.

-We shouldn’t have sung ? Asked Bendy.

 

He reassured them with a bright smile.

 

-Nah, don’t worry my dears, I was just surprised. It’s also the first time for me to hear you sing. You’ve got some pretty good voices too. Shall we start again from the beginning ?

 

“Yes” was the unanimous answer and the little family sang together and the cleaning was quickly finished.

 

They had been happy to sing along.


End file.
